The Grand master set up
by Harry6833
Summary: Three young nature borns discover something they thought only to be fiction. Two of them are very talented duelists and the third has a knack for charms. The Black Diamond's director enlists himself and them in a tournament will they all come out alive?


**Chapter one; Nature born!**

Zack rolled over in his small twin size bed, the sheets rustling as he did. He was still groggy and his eyes' hadn't adjusted to the dark yet. He had no idea if it was morning yet, because there were no windows in his room. He looked over at the clock on his desk which was the only source of light in the room. It was eight o'clock. Zack moaned he couldn't believe he hadn't woken up to his alarm again. He let out a sigh of exasperation he was late for the last day of school and they had finals today.

Zack threw back the covers. He had no time to take a shower, or brush his teeth, so he put on the pants he wore the day before and picked a shirt out of the closet, and walked across the narrow hallway and into the bath room and looked into the mirror at his short blonde hair. I was sticking up in some places and looked a mess. He reached down and turned the brass knob of the sink and began splashing some water on his hair to try and flatten it out. He looked up and was satisfied that his hair was good enough for one at least a few hours.

He turned and went back into his small room and put his books into his back pack and headed for the door. He turned the gold colored doorknob and pulled the door open squeaking on its hinges. He pushed the screen door open with his arm and was stepping down onto the porch when he noticed a small package lying on the ground. He bent down and picked the box up it wasn't very heavy whatever it was he thought, and brought it inside, glancing at the clock as he did. He walked into the kitchen with the small parcel under his arm and looked. It was addressed to him. Zack looked at the box quizzically He grabbed some scissors that were lying on the counter beside him. He carefully cut the box open and flipped open the cardboard top with his fingers. Inside was a note and a very odd looking necklace. He looked at if for a moment, and then picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Mr. Zack P. Holms_

_First of all allowe me introduce myself. My name is Patty Vallor Deputy Head Mistress at Black Diamond School of Offensive and Defensive Wizards and Alchemists. _

_Mr. Holms you have been selected for testing to see if you qualify to attend this school. Enclosed is a necklace which you need to wear over night and place back into this box and place it back where you received it. You will receive your results as soon as possible. _

_Thank you Patty Vallor Deputy Head Mistress. _

Zack looked at the letter for a while. He re-read the letter twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He had no idea if this was a joke played on him by Jim or not. He pulled out the necklace; it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a perfect triangle with diamonds around it. It was made of what he thought might be solid gold. If it was a joke it was a very expensive one. He placed everything back into the box and carried it to his room and placed it on the top shelf of his closet. He would see about it later.

He turned and headed back out the door. He got into his truck and went to school. The rest of the day kind of went by in a blur all he could think about was the necklace that was in his room right now. He finely got a chance to talk to his best friend Jim Backer during lunch. "Hey did you….." they both asked at the same time.

"Go ahead." Said Jim.

"Did you put a small package on my porch this morning with a not about some magic school or something?" Asked Zack passively, trying to not seem to intrested.

"No. I was going to ask you the same thing." Said Jim concern in his eyes.

"Did you read the letter?" Asked Zack.

"Ya I read it."

"Are you going to wear the thing tonight?"

"I don't know. It seems kind of dumb to me." "Your not actually taking that note seriously are you?" Asked Jim through a mouth full of potatoes.

"I don't know I'm thinking about wearing it." Will you do it with me bro.?

"I guess if you're going to then I am to. After all I wouldn't want you going off to some school with out me." Said Jim jokingly.

He never took anything seriously. "I'm serious about this Jim." Said Zack trying to lower his voice.

"Look Zack it's talking about going to some school or wizardry. How can that be real?" Said Jim now looking at him with concern.

"Man I don't know anything would be better then this. Just will you do it with me or not?"

"Jim looked at his potatoes trying not to look at Zack."

"Fine man I'll go along with this for now. Just when nothing happens I get to hit you in the arm hard."

"Deal." Said Zack. Not wanting to push the issue any farther and began to eat his food which was already getting cold.

The end of the day came slowly. Zack just wanted to get home and check out the necklace. Zack rushed home and went inside his house went straight to his room with out saying hi to his Grandma or anything, who was sitting in a chair off to the left of the very spacious living room. He pulled down the package from its shelf and re-read the note one more time to make sure it was still the same. (It was.) Zack placed the necklace by his bed and went out to talk to his Grandma and eat something before having to go to work.

Zack worked at a local food store where he would put out all of the vegetables and fruits and things of that nature. It didn't pay much but it was something he thought. The work shift went by slowly but it came and he went home eager to see if this was really something.

He got home and reached for the phone and called Jim.

"Hello" Said Jim on the other side of the line.

"Hey man are you wearing the necklace?" Asked Zack. Sounding eager.

"Are you really serious about this man? You're starting to really freak me out."

"Just put it on man please."

"Fine man I'll put it on just shut up about it okay."

"Okay just seriously wear it tonight while you sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Is that cool?"

"Ya man talk to you then, bye."

Zack hung up the phone and looked at his clock. It was ten thirty. He went over to his Captain Style bed and picked up the necklace which was hanging off of the side and put it on and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers up to his neck and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When morning came he woke up with his alarm at seven o'clock. He tossed off his covers and clambered out of bed still dressed from the night before. He hastily pulled the necklace off of his neck along with a few hairs in his hast and placed it back into its box and carried it under his arm to the front porch and set it about where he had picked it up the day before. He stood there looking at it for a moment as if wondering if he had seriously gone crazy. He honestly had no idea why he wanted this to be true. He wondered if it was a longing to be different. Suddenly the small parcel began to shine brightly and then with a small puff it vanished. "What in the world." Said Zack still frozen where he stood. He still couldn't believe what he had just seen. He moved his foot over where the box had been and there was nothing there. "Wow, this might actually be something." He said to himself as he began fumbling with the door knob trying to get it open while still looking flabbergasted at the spot where the parcel had been.

He finally got inside and lunged for the phone and dialed Jim's number. It rang twice and a groggy voice picked up the other end.

"Hello….." Said Jim sounding like he might still be asleep.

"Get up man!" Said Zack in a high pitched voice, still excited from what he had just seen. did you wear the necklace like I told you to.

"Ya, man I wore it. Is that what this is all about man cant this wait until later. Like noon or something?" Said Jim desperate to get back to sleep.

"Just get up man." Get up and finish what it said to do.

"Fine man whatever. Anything to shut you up about all of this."

He could hear sounds of cardboard in the background as he was getting ready to bring the parcel to the spot where he had received it, and then he herd a door opening and a box hitting the ground. Zack waited for a few moments for the desired effect. He was waiting for Jim to see the parcel shine and disappear like he had.

Wo! What the! Dude! Did yours do that?"

"Ya man It did. Get dressed and come over bro."

"Alright man I will." Said Jim his voice a little shaky.

Must have scared him or something, Zack thought to himself. Chuckling as he walked back out the door intending on waiting for Jims arrival. He noticed something there on the ground where the box had been only a few moments before was a thick roll of paper. Zack looked at it with fear in his eyes; he had no idea what to make of the situation. He bent down and picked up the roll of paper gingerly and decided he would wait for Jim before he would open it.

A few moments past until he could hear Jim's car coming in the drive and Zack went to the back door and left it open so Jim could just walk in.

"Dude!" Said Jim walking in the door with a roll of paper.

"I know." Said Zack interrupting him mid sentence.

"Have you read it yet?" Asked Zack.

"No not yet have you." Said Jim tensely

"Not yet, I was waiting on you."

"Shall we?" Said Zack holding up his roll of paper. He untied the string that was holding it shut and unrolled in on the counter.

_Dear Mr. Zack Holms._

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Black Diamond School of Offensive and Defensive Wizards and Alchemists. Enclosed is a list of supplies along with where and when you can meet to go and get them and a ride to the school. Please reply by port com. By no later than June 1st._

_P.S. there is instructions on how to perform port com. In the enclosure. _

_Thank you Mrs. Patty Vallor Deputy Head Mistress. _

Zack could hear Jim tearing his letter open and his eyes stood frozen on the page.

"What did you get in man?" Said Zack as thought they had been working up to this moment there entire lives.

"Ya man I got in also." "This is so weird."

"You can say that again bro."

"It says we can meet with a conductor in two weeks to go and get our stuff.

Zack glanced at the list of supplies he was going to need.

There were books, robes, a caldron, ingredients, and a wand. He couldn't believe he was actually wanting to do this.

"I wonder how much this is all going to coast." Said Jim trying to break the silence.

"I don't know man but it cant be cheap." I have some money saved up in the bank that I'll take out and use.

"Ya so do I." Said Jim still staring at the paper.

"It says we need to reply by port com. It looks simple, we have to make a fire bro. come on."

Zack followed Jim out the back screen door into the fairly large back yard. They began putting wood into a pile and Zack poored some starter fluid over all of it and threw a match onto it to set it ablaze.

"Okay." Said Jim looking at his piece of paper. "It says to write your response on a piece of paper roll it up and say "_commincium pathorium."_ Jim nodded at him and went inside to retrieve two pieces of paper and a pen. He returned a few moments later with what they needed and he began to write his response on the piece of paper.

_Dear, Mrs. Patty Vallor_

_I Zack P. Holms agree to attend your school and will be at the location in two weeks to receive my supplies. _

_Zack P. Holms._

Zack rolled his paper up and looked deep into the fire wondering what he was about to do. The flames flickered and danced as if trying to hypnotize him. Then he slowly said the incantation "_commincium pathorium." _

He stood there looking at the flames for a few moments wondering what he was supposed to do now. Suddenly a small ember began to rise out of the fire as if floating on the air a remained infront of him for a few moments, and suddenly began growing in size and started spinning. Zack just stood there mesmerized by the flaming black hole that was now in front of him.

"It says to throw your response into the fire." Said Jim from behind him.

Zack looked back at him wondering if he had herd him right. How would that get them the message if he burned it he thought? Then again nothing else has made very much since today so why not he thought and he pitched his roll of paper into the spinning wheel of fire. Jim did the same thing.

Suddenly the flaming wheel began to shrink slowly until it vanished before there eyes.

"I have a feeling things are going to get a lot weirder then that." Said Zack looking at the spot where the wheel had been.

"Ya so do I." Said Jim now trying to put out the fire they had made with his foot and a bucket of water they had gotten before hand.

The next few weeks seemed like they just flew by to Zack. He spent his time at work and with Jim dreaming up ideas about what it might be like and what they were going to be doing while they were there.

"Everything just seems so unreal still" Said Jim during one of there conversations. "We're going to go and get _wizarding_ supplies in two days."

"I know what you mean. If you had told me a month ago that I would be going to some wizarding school next term instead of this I would have called you crazy." Said Zack looking up at Jim. He was looking down at the supply list and Zack could see his black hair shinning in the light.

Jim looked up at him with worry spreading across his face. "Have you said anything to your parents?" He asked anxiously.

"No I haven't. I don't think they would understand." Said Zack looking away from his friend. "I don't think it's a good idea if you say anything about it to them." We'll send them a port com some other time.

"Ya." Said Jim looking sad at the fact he would have to leave and not tell his parents and there was no telling when either of them would be able to see there parents again.

That night Jim decided to go home and stay at his house and they would meet each other around midnight to go and meet the conductor on the other side of the levy.

That night Zack got up around eleven thirty and began putting all of his things in a bag to take with him. He put all of his money in his pocket book and then what wouldn't fit into the bag. He opened his door as quietly as he could and made his way to the living room. He stood for a moment looking around at everything taking in the reality that he might not be back for another year or so. He looked down at the dark maroon carpeting they had put in a few years before. There were already wear lines where they walked the most. He looked up and walked over toward the door and turned the gold colored knob for what could be the last time. He opened the door as quietly as he could but even still the door squeaked on its hinges. He pushed the screen door open with his are and closed the door behind him. He walked toward the corner where Jim and he had decided to meet and found him waiting on him.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Zack in a soft voice.

"Ya lets do this." He said as he got to his feet and grabbed for his bag, and they began walking down the street in the direction of the levy. The designated spot was on the other side of the levy near there old school. They got there after a few moments of climbing the hill. He got to the top and noticed four other people standing around not saying anything to each other and Zack made his way over to them figuring they were there for the exact same reason they were.

He looked around at all of the faces. They were all in the same year as Jim and himself. He noticed two girls one of which he had English with on Tuesdays. Then his eyes fell on the person farthest away from him and he froze. It was James Kentwood. He'd disliked James from the second grade when he tried to superglue Zack's backpack to the floor during lunch. He couldn't believe that he had been chosen to be apart of this and was about to say something when the wind started to pick up, then there was a sudden whoosh of air and a very large black chariot being pulled by a single pure white Pegasus that looked slightly annoyed at being pulled to a stop.

Zack looked at the large chariot with wide eyes when a bright faced man with red colored hair that he could make out in the dark came out of the door.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, ah my name is Jonathan Matthews. I will be your conductor for this evening's trip." "Please, please come in come in." Said the man waving them all inside of the chariot." I shall explain everything to you once we are in side." Said Jonathan smiling brightly at them.

Zack eager for some type of an explanation other then the guess work he and Jim did hurried on the chariot followed closely by Jim and the rest of them.

Once inside Zack looked around there were rows and rows of seats and he looked at them bewildered. The chariot hadn't looked to be this big from the outside. He looked back at Jim who looked just as puzzled as he was and shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well, come along now have a seat." Said the conductor motioning them to take a seat.

Zack took the closest seat he could find followed by Jim who sat down next to him.

The conductor smiled at them brightly and closed the door and pulled out a long thin stick from his pocket which Zack thought might be a wand and taped the wall with it and they began to move.

"Very good very good." "It is always fun to talk to nature borns" Said the man apparently talking to him self.

"Welcome to the Black Diamonds mode of transportation for nature born wizards." "Now you might be wondering what I am talking about." "Well, you see each of you in here is a witch or wizard." "Now most wizards come from wizarding families; however, on occasion there will be a few who are what we call nature born." "You were all born from families that have never shown any magical tendencies of any kind yet you are a witch or wizard." Said the conductor with what seemed to be practiced ease.

"Now we are going to Brandon's Dragon wizarding supplies." "There you will get everything you need for your first year of school." He said as he pulled out a golden pocket watch and flipped it open to take a look at it. "We will be arriving in just a few moments." "I will take you so you can exchange your money for wizarding money first, and then you can go and retrive you supplies."

"Umm… Sir what if we don't have any money?" Asked a dark haired girl from the back.

"Good question if you haven't got any money to exchange then the wizard bank would be happy to lend you some just this one time." "The school has it set up so that if you borrow money you will spend a week working for the bank during your summer vacation to pay it back." "Are there any other questions I can answer for you?" Asked the red headed wizard.

Nobody said anything, suddenly the chariot came to a jerky stop and the door popped open, and they were flooded with noise from people bustling around outside.

"Follow me everyone!" Said the conductor in a loud voice so they could hear him and he stepped off of the chariot waving them out as he did.

Zack looked over toward Jim who got to his feet and began walking toward the door. Zack got up and followed him out of the door.

"This way ladies and gentlemen, follow me this way!" Said the conductor and Zack was beginning to wonder if he had a problem with repeating what he said or if he was only trying to be clear.

Zack walked quickly up to him dodging around a few rather tall wizards standing around looking at a display of exploding wands in a shop across the narrow street.

Zack caught up to them after a few moments of brisk walking and he looked around, they were in a long narrow street lined on both sides with shops selling things like delicious candy and moving pictures of people.

He looked ahead of them a in the direction they were walking. At the very end of the street about twenty five yards away was a very tall building. He walked up beside the conductor "Is that where we're going sir?" He asked a little excited about being in this place.

"Yes we will exchange your money for gold and silver."

Zack looked ahead of them at the building and noticed something wasn't right about it.

"Sir there are no doors, how are we going to get inside?" Said a very pretty looking dark haired girl to his left."

"Not to worry my dear it's a security measure. With no doors it makes it very difficult for unwanted guests to get inside unnoticed." He said smiling at her, and they all kept walking toward what looked like a solid red wall made of brick.

Zack stopped himself about half a foot away from the wall and suddenly felt someone push him from behind , and he stumbled and threw his hands up to catch himself against the wall an suddenly there was a flash of golden light and he landed on a solid white marble floor.

Zack looked up and saw the conductor standing next to him. He pushed him self to his feet and looked at him.

"Sorry about that Zack I didn't mean to make you fall."

"You mean you're the one who pushed me?"

"Ya taking the first step is hardes't for nature born wizards so I just push you through the barrier."

"Oh." Said Zack looking at him like he was crazy.

"Right this way, I'll take you to exchange your money first."

Zack followed the conductor across the large room with tall windows and torches giving off light.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Asked a grumpy elfish looking lady from behind a booth window.

"Oh uh…."

"Hes here for a money exchange." Said the conductor before Zack could finish.

"Very well, then give me your money we don't have all day you know."

"Right." Said Zack and he pulled out all of his money, and laying it on the metal counter in front of him.

"Let me see." Said the elf lady as she began counting the currency and punching some numbers onto what looked like a calculator with a moon for a screen. "Right then that equals up to fifty six gold exactly." Said the lady handing him a small black velvet pouch with coins inside of it.

"Thank you Cindy." Said Zack slowly as he read her name tag. He turned from the desk and faced the conductor.

"Do you think I'll have enough to buy everything I need sir?" Asked Zack a concerned look on his face.

"My boy you'll have more then enough, the most I've ever seen anyone spend here was thirty five gold, and you have fifty six you'll be fine." He said waving his hand at him. "Now move along and go and find your stuff we don't have much time.

Zack looked around for Jim, he found him near the end of the line.

"I'll meet up with you later." Said Jim when he saw Zack looking at him.

Zack nodded and walked back toward the wall where he came in the first time still a little worrisome about trying to pass through a seemingly solid wall. He took a deep breath and walked through the wall, there was a great flash of golden light as he slid through the wall.

He took a second and looked around down the street he could see row after row of shops. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his list, the first thing on the list was school books grade one. "Alright this shouldn't be to hard its just books."

He took off down the street looking at the names of the shops looking for one that might sell the books he needed, and he came to a shop that said in green and yellow letters that wiggled around when you read them, "_Windam's book and paper house."_ He looked around for a moment and walked in through two arching doors. There were rows of books stacked all the way to the ceiling. He walked to a row of books and began reading there titles of some of them. _How to slay a dragon, taming a unicorn, mastering spells and charms three easy steps._

"How can I help you today?" Asked a voice from behind him, he jumped up at the sound of the voice he hadn't expected someone to be right behind him.

Um.. Yes I think so I have this list of books for school." Said Zack holding out the list. The short fat wizard took the list from him and peered at it over his glasses.

"Ahh yes I know just what you need my boy right this way." And the wizard began piling books onto the ground and looking at spines of others and reading them to himself. The wizard placed one last book on the ground along with a white bag that seemed to emit its own light in a way. That will be six gold and five silver and the bag is on the house, said the wizard smiling at him. Zack rummaged in the bag and gave the wizard seven pieces of gold.

The wizard hurried off and came back a few moments later to bring him his change which Zack placed back into the pouch.

The short wizard bent down and began placing his books into the white bag and when he was finished he handed him the bag. "You have a wonderful day sir come back and see me for all of your books and ink."

"Thank you sir I will." Said Zack as he began walking back out the door, and back out into the street. He pulled the list back out of his pocket and looked at it again. "School robes." He said to him self. "Where can I get some robes?" He asked himself, as he looked around at some shop names.

He kept looking around until he came to a shop that read "_Nelda's apparel."_ He stoped and looked in the window there were robes hanging in mid air of various colors, he stood there admiring them for a moment and then walked into the shop. There didn't seem to be anyone in this shop and he began looking around and he came to a set of robes that were pure white. He looked down at the tag it said that it was made from unicorn skin and possessed special shielding abilities. Zack looked around for the person in charge and saw a lady at the back. "I would like to buy these robes maim." He said.

The lady began walking toward him smiling at him. She looked at him for a moment and then said "I don't think you would be interested in purchasing these robes my boy."

"Why not?" He asked looking back at the robes.

"Well, because these robes are made for very advanced wizards and you look like a first year to me." "Besides I doubt that the robes would even allow you to put them on." She said waving her had

"I would like to try them on then." Said Zack firmly, he did not like being told what to do even if it was a wizard.

The lady stared at him for a moment as if trying to evaluated the situation. "Very well then." She said and pulled the robes out of the air. "Turn around my boy." She said in a rather tired way.

Zack turned around and the lady placed the robes around him, and they began to glow intensely for a moment then faded. "Interesting very interesting." Said the lady as she began pinning the robes so she could him them, but there was no need the robes seemed to adjust to his fit automatically.

"Well, I'll be." Said the lady in a tone of voice suggesting she had just been slapped in the face." "That will be thirteen gold sir." Said the lady holding out her hand as Zack reached into the bag and began pulling out the coins he would need and gave them to her. "You have a nice day sir." She said to him as he began walking out the door wearing his newly purchased robes.

He walked out into the street finaly feeling as thought he belonged there. He spent the next two hours going around and purchasing various nick knacks that were included in the list, when he came out of a shop where he had bought ink and some feather quills, and some paper rolls, when he saw this lady who had green hair and a yellow hat and was chasing some frogs that had apparently lept from her purse. Zack stood there for a few moments laughing silently to him-self. He reached back into the pocket of his robes which felt silky and smooth on his skin and pulled out the list. Everything on the list was crossed off except for one at the very bottom, _a wand._ He thought for a moment about some cartoons he had seen when he was younger of wizards holding a staff or a wand that they would use to cast powerful spells with. He began to get excited about the idea of being able to wield power like that and began looking for a wand shop. He found a few wand shops such as _Trickteys wands, _and, _beginner's wands._ He passed both the shops up and kept walking until he came to a shop that had a banner over it that said _Walton's wands for the advanced duelist. _He stopped and looked in the window for a moment there were wands on display and they were all glowing brightly in all different colors. He entered the shop slowly looking around to see if anyone was there. He felt a strange since of power emitting from the air around him. He didn't see an attendant so he began looking around. He found a row that was labeled advanced class, and he began down it looking at the various wands. They all had names like _hair of a elf, eye of a troll, unicorn tail._ He kept looking until he came to a wand that seemed to be emitting all of the power. He read the card _extreamly rare in creation made from…._

"How can I help you sir?" He herd a voice say behind him and he gasped and turned around to meet a rather short round wizard smiling up at him.

"Yes sir I need to buy a wand for school."

"I don't think you would be able to control that wand my boy. That is for only the elite of all wizards."

"Would it be so bad if I just tried it out sir?" Asked Zack looking back at the long blue wand glowing behind him.

"No I suppose it wouldn't hurt me to let you see for your self, besides I believe it would be easier to show you then to explain it to you anyway." "Go ahead pick it up and follow me my boy."

Zack nodded and reached out and picked the wand up from the display, it began to shake violently and glow, and then I settled down.

"Impressive I didn't expect you to even be able to do that much with it, follow me." Said the short wizard and he turned and began walking down the isle. Zack followed hurriedly behind him. He was short and had what might have been red hair at one time but was now beginning to gray, and he was developing a bald spot in the back of his head.

They came up to a curtain and the old man turned and waved him inside. Zack walked past the man and into the room. The room was filled with pots of all different colors and some were filled with liquid and some emitting aromas of various kinds. At the far end of the room was a row of bottles, the wizard came in behind him and motioned him over toward the bottles.

"Listen I tell you what if you can wield this wand and surprise me I'll give it to you free of charge." Said the old wizard beaming at him.

"Why do you keep saying that I wont be able to use this wand sir?" Asked Zack in a questioning voice.

"Well, you see most wands are made of a special type of wood with a magical item at its core. Such as a hair of a unicorne or a Pegasus. ; however, most wands made in that way can be wielded by everyone but every now and then there a few made from a legendary beast, beasts so powerful that it would only take the very brave or the very foolish to go hunting then it takes great skill to bring one down. The very wand you are holding now is made from a welping horned water serpent, a creature who lives only in the deepest of oceans and is feared above all other creatures that enhabit this land, and at its core is the very soul of the beast captured only by the most skilled wizards." "Son the wand you are holding now is probably the most powerful wand in the world right now."

"Wow." Said Zack who couldn't think of anything else to say about it. He stood there looking at the wizard for a moment.

"Very well, lets get on with it. Now what I want for you to do is try and knock that bottle off of the shelf with the wand. Now focus and what you want to happen and swish and flick." The wizard pulled out his wand and demonstrated the movement he had just described. A jet of green light flew from the end of his wand knocking one of the bottles off of the shelf.

Zack nodded at him and concentrated on the bottle and what he wanted to happen, then preformed the movement and a jet of blue light erupted from the end of his wand and struck the bottle sending it flying back into the wall behind it leaving a dent.

The old wizard looked over at the wall in consternation. "I simply cannot believe it. Some of the best wizards in the world are unable to wield that wand, but as promised it is yours free of charge so long as you bring me a new one someday when your older my boy." Said the old man winking at him.

Zack smiled bake at him and said "I will sir." With a note of seriousness in his voice he never knew he had.

The wizard motioned him out side and bid him farewell, "Until next we meet my boy." And with that ducked back inside of his shop. Zack looked down at the long blue wand in his hand. It was made of the scales of the dragon but it felt remarkably smooth to the touch and it was extreamly light and he had to keep checking his pocket to make sure it was still there while he walked down the street toward some chairs lined up just outside of the chariot, and in front of a building that read _wizarding café. _He walked over toward the chairs and set his bag which was surprisingly light for all of the stuff it had inside of it on the ground.

He sat himself down on one of the chairs and began looking for Jim he hadn't seen him since they were at the wizard bank, he couldn't find him after scanning the streets and stores for a few moments from where he sat and then he had an idea. He began rummaging through his bag looking for his charms' book, he found it after taking out a few other books in order to get to it and he sat it atop of the table that was in front of him and began turning the pages looking for something to try out his new wand with. He hadn't gotten far when he found something that caught his attention. _Standard vanishing charm,_ simply flick your wand and say dismisseio. Zack began looking around for something to practice the vanishing charm out on, when a rather tall lady with curly blond hair and glasses appeared in front of him.

"What can I get for you today?" She asked with a pleasantly cheerful voice. "We have a special on Dragons Fruit today sir if you would be interested there only a copper for a pitcher."

"Umm what is it?" Asked Zack with a strange look on his face.

"It's a drink produced from fruits that only grow near a dragons lair." Said the lady making a claw like motion with her hand as though trying to imitate a dragon. "Its really very good."

"Okay I'll try some." Said Zack thinking of something else he would rather try and do with the pitcher of juice.

"Okay then." She said and she waved her wand and a pitcher of blue liquid appeared before him along with a glass. The lady bent down and poured him a cup of the blue liquid and then walked away and began attending another couple sitting a little ways down from himself.

Zack turned back toward the glass and pulled out his wand, it radiated a little in his hand emitting its brilliant blue light. He practiced the waving and flicking motion the wizard in the shop had shown him, and then turned toward the glass.

"Dismisseio!" Said Zack looking at the glass of liquid but nothing happened.

Zack looked around a little flustered, and looked back at the glass "dismisseio" he said flicking his wand but again the same result. He looked around one again to make sure no one was watching him, and he looked back at the glass focusing with all of his strength on what he wanted to happen. "Dismisseio!" he said aloud and the liquid inside of the glass vanished leaving an empty cup.

"Very impressive, very impressive indeed!" Said a man from behind him and he jumped around to see who it was.

The conductor was standing a few feet behind him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a nature born without an ounce of schooling pull of a vanishing charm on there first day with a wand you might have potential." Said the conductor beaming at him.

"Ehh which school are you going to again my boy?" Asked the conductor as he began walking closer to him.

"The Black Diamond sir." Zack said with a note of confidence.

"Yes, maybe there is something I can show you to give you a little head start on all the other first years." He said smiling down at him his red hair falling over his eyes, and he pulled it back with one hand, and with the other hand pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Let me think here, I've got it, I'll show you a disarming spell. That ought to put you ahead of a bunch of them." Said the wizard beginning to back up some.

"Okay what I want you to do is focus on me losing my wand while saying armisdismisseio, okay."

Zack nodded at him and looked around to make sure no one was in the way.

Zack looked at him for a moment desiring him to lose his wand and he raised his wand "Armisdismisseio!" he said alound and instantly a jet of brilliant blue light erupted from the end of his wand and striking the conductor just belowe the elbow. Instantly the man was thrown backward onto the ground and his wand was propelled upward into the sky, and then fell back to earth making a dull clanking sound as it landed on the street.

Zack stood there as if transfixed on the man who was now clambering to his feet.

"Very good very good, my boy" said the conductor walking over to recover his wand. "I hadn't expected much more than a tingling in my hand, let alone being thrown onto the ground, most impressive. Let me think there maybe something else I could teach you" said the conductor now rubbing his chin as if he were in deep thought.

"I've got it a shield charm should be prudent in this situation." "Look here I'm going to try and hit you with a disarming spell, and as soon as you see I've finished the spell say the words defindio, do you understand?"

Zack nodded his head in agreement but not really knowing what was about to happen other than he'd better get it right or be thrown onto the ground like the conductor had been just a few moments ago.

The conductor raised his wand and said "Armisdismisseio!"

Zack saw a glow and quickly muttered the incantation "defindio!" suddenly a bright blue puddle like substance appeared around him when the spell struck him and it was deflected away from him with a flash as it seemingly bounced off of the shield he had just conjured.

The shield remained in place for a few moments and then faded away.

"Nice a lasting shield charm on your first attempt, I was hoping I would be able to get you back for that last one" said the conductor grinning at him.

Zack began looking around again trying to see if he could find Jim. He saw Jim down the street looking into various shops.

"Hey Jim!" Zack shouted out trying to get his attention.

"Hey bro" said Jim from down the road after hearing Zack's repeated calls. He began to almost jog toward him grinning at him, he was dressed in solid black robes and was carrying a white bag with him.

"How are you?" asked Zack looking him over.

"I'm good how about you bro." said Jim eyeing Zack's wand which he was still holding.

"I'm okay, hey what kind of wand did you pick out?" asked Zack getting excited about it all of a sudden.

Jim reached his hand into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a pear white wand that was really pointy at the end.

"Its made from a unicorns horn" he said smiling at it, it radiated in the same way as Zack's did and seemed to have a reassuring aura around it.

Zack looked at it for a moment and said "Nice where did you go to bet it?"

"I went to Walton's place."

"I went there also" said Zack holding his wand a little higher so Jim could get a good look at it.

"What's it made out of?" said Jim gazing into the blue light emitting from the wand.

"Its made from a dragon." Said Zack and he went on to tell him the whole story about how it was rare and the beasts soul was at the core. All the while the conductor was listening in on them.

"You know I think you two might want to wait inside of the chariot while I go and round up the others." Said the conductor smiling at them and he waved his wand and the door to the chariot opened with out a squeak.

"And Zack try and get some sleep you look beat."

Zack nodded and said "I will." Feeling rather tired after noticing how long he'd been awake for. He hadn't slept since the morning before and it had to be atleast three o'clock in the morning now.

Zack began walking toward the chariot picking up his bag off the table as he did.

"I think we should try and test out our wands a little later" said Jim enthusiastically. Zack nodded at him.

"I think I will get some sleep bro." said Zack sitting down in one of the chairs the door closing once Jim got all the way in the door with some difficulty his bag got caught on the handle of the door.

"Alright I think I will also I'll wake you if anything happens" said Jim laying down in the seat across form him setting his bag on the black tiled floor. Zack did the same and rested his head on the seat and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued.

52


End file.
